


The Bet

by emmagrant01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry is 16 here, M/M, Multi, Set during Half Blood Prince, Threesome - F/M/M, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Please note that this is an OLD FIC I am uploading to AO3 from LJ. Sorry for the notifications!]</p>
<p>Bill and Fleur play a game with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://emmagrant01.livejournal.com/239958.html).
> 
> Art by Glockgal [here](http://glockart.livejournal.com/36344.html) (locked LJ community)

Christmas, Bill thought, was vastly overrated as a holiday. In years past, he'd enjoyed the chance to spend time with his family, catch up with his brothers and sister, gorge on Mum's cooking, and the like. He'd had to endure his mother's continual attempts to pry, of course -- "Seeing anyone special, Bill?" "You really ought to find a nice girl and settle down, Bill!" -- but as he'd never told her much about his love life, her expectations were fairly low. He'd been tempted to tell her about Roger Hollings a few years back, but they'd broken it off a month before Christmas, so it never come up.   
  
But then he'd met Fleur, and everything had changed. She was, without a doubt, the most amazing woman he'd ever met. At first, he'd thought it was just that one-eighth of her that was Veela that had captured his attention, but as time passed, he'd come to doubt it. Magically-induced love was, after all, unsustainable over long periods of time. It had only been two years, but it was longer than he'd ever been in love in his life.  
  
She was in the kitchen with his mother now, peeling potatoes with a flick of her wand and trying to look enthusiastic about it. Every now and then, Molly would cast a scathing glance at her, as if expecting to find a bit of missed peel to point out. Bill shook his head. He'd talked to Mum several times, but it was as if she simply didn't want to listen.   
  
There was a clatter on the stairs behind him, and a moment later Ron, Harry, and Ginny burst through the doorway, broomsticks in hand.   
  
"Want to join us for a bit of two-on-two Quidditch?" Ron asked, nodding toward the front door.  
  
"Be on my team, Bill!" Ginny pleaded. She paused to tie her long hair back into a tail at the nape of her neck. "Those two refuse to split up."  
  
Ron slung a casual arm around Harry's shoulders and grinned. "Break up this dream team? No fucking way." He'd said the last in very low voice to keep Mum from hearing.   
  
Bill cast a glace towards the kitchen, frowning. He really ought not to leave Fleur alone with his mother. They'd be at each other's throats in no time, and she'd end up pouting in their room again. Of course, he'd quite enjoyed having to go up and "comfort" her on each of the previous occasions.   
  
He smiled. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
  
He found himself playing chaser/beater against Harry, who was just as good a flier as Bill had always heard. Harry rode a broom like he'd been born on one, diving and swerving in ways that made Bill's stomach lurch.   
  
"Oi!" Ginny shouted, brandishing the makeshift quaffle -- a charmed Muggle football -- below. "You playing or watching?"  
  
Bill felt himself flush, realizing he'd been watching Harry fly for the last minute. He waved and she threw the quaffle to him. He caught it and zipped toward the "goal", a hoop they'd charmed to hang in the air, with Harry hot on his tail. The Firebolt was fast, much faster than the old Cleansweep Bill was riding, and it wasn't long before Harry was alongside him, bumping against his thigh and trying to swipe the quaffle out of Bill's hands. Bill swerved and dove, but Harry stayed with him, so close that Bill could feel the heat of the boy's body through his jeans. Harry reached across him for the quaffle, and Bill intended to pull away -- but what he did instead, inexplicably, was lean into Harry, knocking them both off balance.   
  
The ground rushed up at them more quickly than Bill thought it ought to, and before he knew it, he and Harry were tumbling together in the grass. He landed on his back with Harry strewn across him, panting.   
  
"Sorry," he managed, squinting up at Harry, who was pushing himself up onto his knees.  
  
"No problem," Harry replied, grinning. He held out a hand. "You all right?"  
  
Bill nodded and took it, feeling an odd tingle as he did. Harry squeezed his hand before letting go, then turned and bent over to pick up his broom. Bill couldn't help staring down at that tight arse encased in faded denim. He swallowed.  
  
Well, _shit_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Fleur ignored the glares she was receiving from Bill's mother and sister across the dinner table. She was trying, really she was -- but there was only so much of this she could bear.  
  
Bill squeezed her hand under the table, drawing a smile out of her. She loved him, more than she'd ever imagined she could love anyone. He adored her, and he truly understood her as well. She couldn't ask for more.  
  
Ginny knocked a salt shaker over, sending an unusually large amount of salt flying onto Fleur's plate. "Oops," she said, smirking a bit.  
  
Fleur returned a tight smile and placated herself by imagining spelling Ginny's hair green while she slept.  
  
The empty seat beside Fleur was filled by Harry, who'd been last to arrive at the table. She'd been annoyed that none of her future family had wanted to sit beside her, but she was thankful it wasn't Ron, who only seemed capable of gaping at her when she was around. She gave Harry a smile and he grinned back, his green eyes twinkling. He wasn't what she would call a handsome boy, but he was attractive in his own way. She couldn't help but think of him as the scrawny 14-year-old who'd been thrown into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, wide-eyed and determined.   
  
But he wasn't a little boy, not any more. She watched him pick up the wine glass before him and take a sip, smiling at something Ron had said. He'd just taken a shower, and the hair on the back of his neck was still damp. She'd always had a _thing_ for the backs of boys' necks.   
  
Her mind filled with an image of her licking that spot where the freckles formed a little triangle. She turned her gaze back to her plate, wondering what had got into her. She was about to be a married woman, and she had no business thinking such thoughts about 16-year-old boys. Bill nudged her under the table and she smiled at him, a bit too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her, an expression she knew all too well. She turned back to her plate.  
  
Much of the dinner conversation was so fast she had trouble following it, but she didn't mind. She'd been insulted the first day here when no one seemed to care if she understood what they were talking about, but no longer. She doubted they were saying anything important anyway.  
  
Harry touched her arm, surprising her out of her thoughts. She blinked at him. Had he said something? She'd been tuning everyone out again, which was rude, of course. Her cheeks flushed. "Sorry?"  
  
"Would you like some more wine?" Harry said, slowly and carefully, as if he realized she'd not understood him the first time.  
  
She smiled at him, willing her cheeks not to flush more. "Yes, please."  
  
He filled her glass, and she couldn't resist glancing across the table at Ginny, whose expression was one of contempt.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she said, and raised her glass to him. He fumbled for his own and almost knocked it over, but managed to clink it against hers.  
  
"Yeah, cheers," he said, his cheeks turning a bit pink. He took a sip and then jumped a little, his face screwed up in pain. He gazed across the table at Ginny, who looked quite displeased.  
  
Fleur allowed herself a small smile. It was no secret that Bill's sister fancied Harry, even though she had a boyfriend who sent her owls daily. It was hardly any business of Ginny's whom Harry talked to.   
  
And then a thoroughly wicked idea entered her mind, one so clever she had to struggle not to grin. She leaned closer to Harry, letting her hair fall over his lap and brush against his arm, and put her lips right next to his ear. "Would you pass the potatoes, please?"   
  
Harry swallowed and stared at his plate, the tips of his ears turning pink as he reached for the dish. Ginny glared daggers at Fleur, but Fleur smiled sweetly back at her.   
  
"You're positively wicked, you know," Bill whispered in her ear, one hand teasing her thigh under the table. She grinned.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You know," Bill said as they lay in each other's arms later that night, sweaty and sated, "I think Harry has a bit of a crush on you."  
  
"Nonsense," Fleur replied. "It is easy for me to make a boy to react like so. All I must do is…" she paused, searching for the right word.  
  
"Look at him?" Bill suggested, chuckling. "I can't say I blame him. Or you, for that matter. He's adorable."  
  
Fleur propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him. "Do you think so?"  
  
Bill opened his mouth, but hesitated. He looked flustered. "Well…"  
  
"I don't mind," she said, smiling at him. "You like boys too, don't you?" Bill had admitted this to her once while very drunk, and though she'd found the idea quite erotic, they hadn't discussed it since.  
  
"Yes," he said, his voice wavering a bit. He might be blushing, but in the dim light it was difficult to tell.   
  
She bit her lip. "I wonder if you could seduce him."  
  
Bill stared at her. "You're… are you serious?"  
  
"Perhaps. I know that I could do it, but I am not so sure about you."  
  
Bill snorted. "Of course _you_ could. Although… he's never seemed as smitten with you as Ron has done."  
  
Fleur frowned at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he's spent a bit of time around you, hasn't he, with the Tri-wizard tournament? Has he ever acted the way most men do around you?"  
  
Fleur considered. Now that she thought of it, he hadn't -- in fact, he'd seemed oddly unaffected by her. "Well," she replied, "I have not _tried_ to catch his attention."  
  
"Ah, but that's my point," Bill said, grinning. "You shouldn't have to _try_. And according to Ron, he's never had a proper girlfriend."  
  
"Has Ron had one?"  
  
Bill rolled his eyes. "Ron's a twat. The point is, I'm not sure Harry fancies girls at all."  
  
"I think the point is that you do not think I could do it," Fleur retorted. "But you are wrong. I could have him in my bed before you could manage a kiss."  
  
Bill's eyes flashed. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
Fleur stared back at him, her lips curving into a smile. "Perhaps."  
  
"So we both try to seduce him, and the first to bed him wins?"  
  
"Wins," Fleur repeated, frowning. "What do you mean?"  
  
Bill pursed his lips, thinking. "The honeymoon," he said at last.  
  
Fleur couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. They'd been arguing over their honeymoon destination for months; she wanted to go to a secluded tropical beach, while he wanted to trek through the mountains of western America. "Are you certain you wish to make this bet?"   
  
Bill pulled her down into a kiss. "You seem rather sure of yourself, but I've got charms you haven't seen before."  
  
"As have I," she replied, flicking her tongue across his lips.   
  
He rolled her over and plundered her mouth. His renewed erection pressed against her thigh, sending a shiver through her. "So it's a bet, then?"  
  
"A bet," she breathed. "The first who seduces Harry wins."  
  
Bill pulled out of the kiss and paused. "We should make that more specific. Let's say the first to make him come wins."  
  
"Yes," Fleur replied, reaching down to wrap her fingers around his erection. "Maybe I should practice?"  
  
Bill grinned. "You think you need it?"  
  
Fleur released him and rolled away. "Well, in that case--"   
  
He dove beneath the covers and pressed her thighs apart. She grinned.  
  


* * *

  
  
The game was on.   
  
Bill watched through narrowed eyes as Fleur smiled at Harry over toast the next morning, and then snorted triumphantly when Harry ducked away with Ron the first chance he had. The kid was either bent as a twig or intimidated as hell. In either case, it gave Bill an advantage. He decided to pursue it.  
  
It was mid-morning before he caught Harry far enough away from Ron to talk to him privately. The two had been de-gnoming the garden, a task Harry seemed to enjoy far more than Ron did.  
  
"Oi, Harry!" Bill called from across the fence. "Can I have your help with something?"  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment, then at Ron, then back to Bill. "Um… sure." He shrugged at Ron and started toward Bill.  
  
"Over here," Bill said, waving him towards the garden shed. Harry jogged over and Bill led him inside, blinking against the darkness. "Mum wants this in the garden, but I can't lift it by myself," he said, pointing to a large slab of stone leaning against the wall behind the door.   
  
Harry stared down at it, then up at Bill. "Why don't you use magic?"  
  
"I…" Bill frowned. "Well… I thought this would be more fun."  
  
" _Fun_ " Harry repeated, looking at Bill as if he were insane. "It looks heavy and… stuff."  
  
"It's good exercise," Bill offered.  
  
"I'd rather go for a run," Harry replied. "You're of age, so cast a spell on it." He stared at Bill defiantly.  
  
Bill laughed. "You've got a lot of spirit, haven't you?"  
  
Harry snorted. "I'd use magic all the time, if I could."  
  
"Would you?" Bill asked, leaning back against the wall of the shed. "For _everything_?"   
  
Harry's forehead crinkled. "Yes. I suppose."  
  
Bill stared back at him, surprised that his innuendo hadn't been detected. "What I mean is, there are some things that magic will never be a substitute for." He smiled and winked.  
  
Harry's expression was blank. "Like what?"  
  
Bill's grin was incredulous. "Well..." He stepped closer to Harry, towering over him. He reached down and tilted his chin up so that their lips were inches apart. "This, for example." He pressed his lips against Harry's in a light kiss.  
  
He gave Harry a chance to tense or to pull away, but he did neither. He just stood there and let Bill kiss him. Bill slid an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.   
  
After a few seconds, Harry pushed away, gasping. "I… yeah. I guess you're right." He looked thoroughly flustered, but he didn't seem on the verge of running away.   
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you," Bill said, stepping forward. "But you're irresistible."  
  
Harry gaped at him. "I… what?"  
  
Bill grinned and reached for Harry's hand, tugging him closer. "I could show you a lot more, you know."  
  
Harry jerked his hand away and stumbled backwards. "I… well… I mean… I think that's your Mum calling." And with that, he dashed out of the shed and across the garden to the house.  
  
Bill crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. Perhaps he'd gone about this entirely the wrong way.  
  


* * *

  
  
Fleur had offered to take charge of the meal preparation that evening, hoping it would provide her with an opportunity to spend some time without Weasleys scowling at her. She'd seen Harry dash inside earlier with a panicked expression on his face, which she assumed meant Bill's scheme hadn't worked, whatever it was. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bill seducing _anyone_ \-- Bill, whose first words to her had been something along the lines of, "Wow, your hair is so… wow." Eloquent and subtle, he was not. Of course, men who looked like that didn't have to rely on such things.  
  
Molly had left an hour earlier to go do some last-minute Christmas shopping. She'd seemed apprehensive about turning her kitchen over to someone else, but the stress of the holidays was apparently enough to convince her to give Fleur a chance. And so Fleur had spent the morning creating an detailed menu for dinner, trying to make do with what was on hand (could one run a kitchen without a supply of _demi-glace_ , really?) and to get some of the basic preparation done.   
  
She was nearly finished dicing celery with a long silver knife and was adding the perfectly chopped pieces to the onions and carrots she'd already done when she heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
She wiped her hands on a towel and peeked out into the main room. "Harry? Is that you?"  
  
Harry turned to look at her, seeming startled to see her standing there. "Oh, hello. Yes. Sorry, I thought you'd gone shopping as well."  
  
Fleur smiled. "I am cooking for everyone tonight, so I must to get started early." Harry's lips twitched into a smile, which she took as a good sign. "I am happy to see you at this moment, for I cannot reach something." She pointed towards the pantry and tilted her head, letting her eyelashes flutter a bit. "You can help me, yes?"  
  
Harry's cheeks turned a little pink. "Yes, of course," he replied, and followed her into the pantry. She'd worn a tight-fitting skirt today, and she let her hips sway more than usual as she walked, certain his eyes were following. She waited until he was standing very close to her before pointing up at the top shelf. "I cannot reach so high."  
  
Harry stared at her, a blank expression on his face. "Well… We're the same height more or less, so neither can I."  
  
"Oh," Fleur replied, letting her eyes drift up and down his frame. "I was… thinking you were more tall."  
  
"No," he replied. His forehead furrowed. "Why don't you use your wand?"  
  
Fleur was unnerved by the way his mental faculties seemed so completely functional in such close proximity to her. Most men just did what she asked without stopping to think. Perhaps Bill was correct about Harry after all. "It is… upstairs," she said, stepping closer to him. "Perhaps you could lift me up?"  
  
Harry's eyes were fixed on hers, as if she were holding him in place. "Erm… right."  
  
Fleur placed his hands on her waist and then pushed them downwards, over the curve of her hips, holding his gaze all the while. He swallowed and bent down, wrapping his arms tightly around her thighs, and then lifted her.  
  
"Oh… almost," she gasped, wriggling just enough to press her cleavage into his face. She reached for a jar on the highest shelf and pretended to struggle to hold onto it for a moment before finally letting herself slide slowly down his torso, her arms winding about his neck. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered when they were face to face again.   
  
His arms were still around her and his glasses were askew, making him look more than a bit flustered. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.  
  
Fleur knew that look -- it was time to make her move. She leaned forward ever so slightly and brushed her lips against his. He made a sound like a whimper and froze against her, so she kissed him, more firmly this time. His mouth opened at the first brush of her tongue, and they stood there for several long seconds, kissing in the corner of the kitchen in the quiet house. He wasn't a bad kisser, she thought, though he wasn't very experienced either.  
  
And then Harry stepped back, a stunned expression on his face. "I… sorry. I don't--"  
  
She pressed a hand to his cheek, smiling. "Harry, I kissed _you_. There is nothing to apologize."  
  
He stepped away and shook his head, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "I just…" He looked away and took a deep breath. "Right. So I'll just… go… now. Yes." And with that, he fled from the room and disappeared up the stairs once again.  
  
Fleur watched him go, grinning. It wasn't a bad start.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Harry seemed a bit preoccupied during dinner, didn't he?" Fleur asked, rolling onto her side to grin at Bill.  
  
He yawned and nodded. "I'm not surprised, considering what happened between us in the shed this afternoon."  
  
Fleur tilted her head and gave him puzzled look. "That is why he was running so fast, as if a banshee is chasing him?"  
  
Bill snorted. "Did you do any better?"  
  
"Perhaps," she replied, stroking a finger down the center of his bare chest.   
  
"Really?" Bill asked, now turning to look at her. "What happened?"  
  
Fleur shrugged. "Maybe I should not tell you. You might become jealous and want to stop."  
  
"And admit defeat? Never." Bill put his hands behind his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "We'll see who's jealous tomorrow night."  
  
Fleur grinned.  
  


* * *

  
  
To Fleur's surprise, her first opportunity to get Harry alone occurred without much effort. She emerged from the Burrow's single bathroom wrapped only in a small towel, and ran right into Harry.   
  
"Good morning," she said, unable to keep herself from smiling at the way his eyes had widened at the sight of her nearly naked.  
  
"Sorry," he said, dragging his eyes up to meet hers with obvious effort. "I was just… I didn't mean to…"  
  
"We are standing in the corridor," she pointed out, winking at him. "It is not as if you barged in while I was showering."  
  
The thought of this seemed to embarrass Harry even further. "No, no. Of course not."  
  
Fleur moved to slide past him in the narrow corridor, taking advantage of his distraction to hook the corner of her towel on the knob of the bathroom door. As she stepped around Harry, the towel fell off, leaving her completely naked.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, letting her hands fly up and press against her reddening cheeks, rather than down to cover any part of herself.  
  
Harry stood mesmerized for a long second before scrambling for the towel and holding it out to her, struggling to look anywhere but at her naked body.  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking the towel and holding it before her, making no attempt to wrap it around herself again. "You are so sweet." She leaned forward and brushed a quick kiss across his lips before turning and walking down the corridor toward Bill's room. She turned just as she reached the door and looked back to see Harry still standing by the bathroom door, staring at her. She winked at him and opened the door, leaving it half-open behind her as she went into the room.  
  
She dropped the towel just inside and slid into some lacy knickers before sitting on the bed to rummage through her bag of toiletries. Just as she'd expected, she didn't have long to wait. There was a soft knock on the door, and then Harry peeked through.  
  
"Come in," she told him, reaching for a comb to tease the tangles out of her wet hair.  
  
He hesitated a moment more before stepping forward and closing the door behind him. He looked like he was trying very hard not to stare at her breasts. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
She nodded and gestured to a spot on the bed beside her. Harry swallowed and looked away, then took a few steps closer. He didn't sit but remained standing before her, his arms crossed over his chest and a tense expression on his face.   
  
"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" he asked at last. He seemed unable to look at her.  
  
"Why not?" she replied.  
  
"Well, because you're going to marry Bill, for one thing. Why would you want to kiss _me_?"  
  
Fleur laughed and held out a hand. He took it, somewhat reluctantly, and allowed her to pull him closer. She fixed her gaze on the fly of his jeans, and then looked back up at him. Something flickered across his face, but he met her gaze this time.   
  
"Bill and I are not married yet," she said, tugging his hand towards her face. "Until then, we are both free to do as we please, are we not?" She pressed a kiss to his palm, and then placed that hand on her bare breast.  
  
Harry stared down at her, apparently lost for words. His hand was cold against her skin, and he was trembling.   
  
Fleur leaned forward and pushed the hem of his jumper up, then planted a kiss on his bare stomach, just below the navel. In her experience, this had been a universal indication of what she would like to do next, and she doubted Harry would misunderstand. The question was whether or not he would let her proceed.  
  
She kept her eyes focused on his and unfastened the fly of his jeans, eliciting a gasp from him. She pushed his jeans down a bit, enough to tug his underwear down and free his erection.   
  
"Oh god," he said above her, and the hand on her breast moved to her shoulder.  
  
"You should call me Fleur," she said with a grin, and then swallowed his cock.  
  
It had been some time since she'd done this to someone other than Bill, and the experience was far more exhilarating than she could have anticipated. Harry felt different, tasted different, and even smelled different from Bill, but yet the motion of her lips and tongue on his cock wrenched very similar sounds from him.   
  
Just as she was thinking she'd won the bet, the sound of heavy footsteps rang in the corridor.  
  
"Fleur? Where are you?" It was Bill's voice.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry hissed, stepping away and tucking his now withering erection back into his jeans.  
  
"Harry, don't--" Fleur began, but he was already across the room, throwing the towel at her. The panic on his face was not going to abate. Now was probably not the best time for him to learn about the bet either, so she stood and wrapped the towel around herself, returning to combing her hair just as Bill opened the door.  
  
He caught sight of Harry immediately and raised an eyebrow at Fleur.  
  
"Hello, darling," she said, smiling at him. "Harry and I were just talking."  
  
"So I see," Bill said, casting a quick glance at Harry, who had _guilty_ written all over his pale face. "Sorry to interrupt, then."  
  
"No, it's fine," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "I was just going, actually." He stepped past Bill and into the corridor, and they heard his footsteps speed up as they dimmed.  
  
"Or was he coming?" Bill asked once the door was closed.  
  
Fleur wiped at the corners of her mouth daintily and grinned. "Not just yet."  
  


* * *

  
  
Bill spent the entire afternoon plotting his next step. Fleur clearly had an advantage, and if he didn't act quickly, he'd be spending his honeymoon in Barbados. He needed an excuse to get Harry alone, and then he had to find a way to seduce him. In the past, he'd just been able to wink and say witty things like, "Fancy a shag?", but this was proving to require a bit more subtlety. And it didn't help that Harry was clearly terrified after Bill had nearly walked in on him and Fleur in the middle of… He squirmed at the thought. He hadn't expected to be jealous, but he couldn't help it.  
  
His opportunity arrived late that night when he overheard Harry telling Ron that he'd like to take a shower before bed. Bill snuck upstairs to his room, where Fleur -- an early riser -- had already turned in, and waited until he heard the door close and the shower begin to run.  
  
He unlocked the bathroom door with a quick spell and slid inside, blinking against the steam. "Oi,Ron," he called, "I've got to piss. Hope you're not wanking in there."  
  
There was a scrambling sound from behind the curtain, and Harry's head appeared, gaping at him. "It's not Ron," he said, blinking water out of his eyes. "It's me."  
  
"Sorry," Bill said, grinning as he unfastened his trousers and pulled his dick out, straddling the toilet. "Ron usually spends hours in the shower, so there's no reason to wait for him to be done, you know."   
  
Harry's eyes flicked down to Bill's groin and back up again, and then he disappeared behind the curtain. Bill stepped away from the toilet and pushed his trousers down and off, then stripped his jumper over his head. He gave his limp dick a few quick tugs before pulling the curtain aside and stepping into the tub behind Harry.  
  
Harry's back was towards Bill, but he looked over his shoulder in a bit of a panic. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Bill replied. "I needed a shower too."  
  
Harry was still not turning around. "I'm almost done," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Just a couple of minutes, really."  
  
"Ah, I see," Bill said, leaning back against the tiled wall. "Was I interrupting a private moment?"  
  
"No, of course not," Harry said, a bit too quickly. "I just mean… well, the shower's too small for two people."  
  
"Budge over and let me under the spray," Bill said, stepping forward. Harry pressed his chest against the wall and Bill slid past, letting his cock brush against Harry's arse as he did. It grew half-erect at the thought of what might happen. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back under the spray, only looking at Harry again when he was thoroughly wet.  
  
Harry's eyes were fixed on Bill's cock, and he had an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry," Bill told him, leaning quite close as reached behind Harry for the soap. "It doesn't bite."  
  
Harry's eyes darted away and his cheeks flushed. "I wasn't--"  
  
"But it would be all right if you were," Bill said, keeping his voice low and soft. He took one of Harry's hands and pulled it toward him, then wrapped those long fingers around his shaft. "See?"  
  
He'd expected Harry to jerk his hand away, but he didn't. He stared down at Bill's cock in his hand, almost mesmerized as it grew to its full length. He tightened his grip and slid his fist downwards to the base, then looked up at Bill.  
  
Bill pulled Harry close and kissed him, slowly and with care, lest he frighten or overwhelm him again. To his delight, Harry melted against him, tightening his grip on Bill's cock. Harry's erection bumped against Bill's thigh, and Bill reached down for it, stroking as slowly as he could bear. Harry whimpered into his mouth, and Bill felt a surge of heat in his groin.  
  
"Oh god, Harry," he mumbled, and he pressed their cocks together and stroked.   
  
Harry's tongue twined with his own and hot water rushed over them, over and into their open mouths, down and over their bodies, and Bill began to pump his hand faster.  
  
And then the water turned ice cold, making them both cry out and leap from the shower, nearly falling to the floor in their haste to get out of it.  
  
"Fuck," Harry hissed, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around him. "I… guess we used all the hot water." He cast a careful glance at Bill.  
  
Unfortunately, Bill knew that could not be the case, as the Burrow's water was heated by a spell. The only way it could grow cold was if someone had charmed it to do, and there was only one person he could think of who would have done it. _Damn._  
  
"Right," he said, watching as Harry scrambled to dry himself off. "Are you all right?"   
  
Harry froze and looked up at Bill. "Yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit freaked out by this. I mean… you're…"  
  
"A bloke?" Bill offered.  
  
"Getting married," Harry said, an incredulous tone in his voice. "And your fiancée is…" He nodded toward the direction of the bedroom.  
  
"Well…" Bill searched his mind. He couldn't think of anything to say that didn't make him sound like a right git. Of course, Harry had been on the receiving end of Fleur's affections that day as well, so he had to be quite confused. "I suppose you could say we have an understanding."  
  
"Do you?" Harry said, though Bill had the sense he was biting his tongue not to say more. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Harry gathered up his clothes and reached for the door.  
  
"Harry, wait," Bill began, but Harry turned around and gave Bill a look that shut him up.  
  
"Look, I'm flattered that you're interested in me, and believe me, I'd love to do this again, but I can't. I don't care if you two have some sort of open relationship. I'm not going to be part of one of you screwing around on the other." And with that, he opened the bathroom door and disappeared through it.  
  
Bill reached for a towel and sighed.  
  


* * *

  
  
"That was a lovely little stunt you pulled," he grumbled when he slipped into bed.  
  
"I've no idea what you are talking about," Fleur replied, yawning. "I've been here in bed the entire time."  
  
"Like hell you were," he retorted. "You knew I was going to win, so you had to sabotage it."  
  
"And you did not do the same this morning?" she spat, rolling over to face him. "You ruined my chance, so why should I not ruin yours? Now we are even."  
  
"Now we are _screwed_ ," Bill told her. "Harry just told me he wanted no part of our fucked up relationship, so the game is over. We both lose."  
  
Fleur was silent for several seconds. Bill could hear her breathing, shallow and steady, almost sounding as if she were asleep. "Is it wrong of us?" she asked at last, her voice very small.  
  
"I don't know," Bill replied, closing his eyes. "I love you, and I've never wanted to be with anyone else, but ever since we started this I've wanted him."  
  
"So have I," Fleur said. She touched his shoulder, stroking his still-damp skin. "And I am not certain we should feel this way."  
  
"We shouldn't," Bill said with a snort. "There's clearly something wrong with us."  
  
"That is not what I am meaning," Fleur said, snuggling closer to him. "If we _both_ want him, and we are not jealous of each other, why should we not have him?"  
  
"Well… most people who are about to get married don't want to have sex with other people."  
  
"Perhaps," Fleur replied. "But perhaps not. Maybe we are lucky that we understand this about ourselves."  
  
Bill opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying we should… share him."  
  
"At the same time?" Bill asked, shifting onto an elbow to look down at her. "Are you serious?" The very thought had made him hard all over again.  
  
Fleur smiled and shrugged. "If he does not want to have sex with just one of us, maybe he will agree to both of us."  
  
"Are we still playing?" Bill asked. "The first one to make him come wins?"  
  
Fleur smiled. "If you like."  
  


* * *

  
  
It was Christmas Eve before they found an opportunity. Harry had avoided both of them as much as possible and stuck close to Ron and Ginny, and so they had taken the opportunity to watch him and plan.  
  
And on Christmas Eve, it was time to put the plan in motion. It had been Bill's idea to spike Harry's egg nog, and he gleefully took charge of refilling everyone's mugs. Harry winced at the first sip, but he seemed to assume everyone else's was as strong and didn't say anything. After three mugs, Bill didn't have to coerce him to keep accepting more.   
  
Everyone went to bed one by one, and Bill and Fleur took turns engaging Harry in conversation whenever someone got up to leave, just to keep him distracted. It was nearly midnight when Ron finally stood up and yawned. "I'm knackered. Harry, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, stretching.   
  
"Oh, look at this mess," Fleur sighed as Ron stumbled away. "Should we pick it up?"  
  
Harry glanced around. "I suppose we could gather up the mugs and plates, at least."   
  
"Good idea," Bill said, standing and picking up several plates.  
  
"Whoa," Harry said. He'd tried to stand and had nearly fallen to the floor.  
  
"Careful," Fleur told him. "We'd better take you to bed." She winked at Bill, who grinned back.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harry said, pushing himself to his feet. "Really. What was in that punch, anyway?"  
  
"Come on," Bill said, and slung an arm around him. "Let's get you upstairs."  
  
"I can do it, really," Harry protested.  
  
Fleur slid her arm around his waist on the other side, leaning in close. "Are you sure you do not want to go to bed?"  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment and then looked back to Bill. Bill leaned in and kissed him, and just as he pulled away, Fleur turned Harry's face toward her and kissed him as well.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. They could feel him trembling against them. "Right."  
  
"Only if you want," Fleur said, smiling at him.   
  
Harry swallowed and looked from one to the other. "I… all right."  
  
Bill would later wonder how they managed to get up the stairs without making too much noise, because they couldn't seem to stop giggling all the way up. Harry slipped once and almost fell, but they managed to keep him upright and moving forward.  
  
Once they had they closed and locked the door and erected a strong silencing spell around the room, they stared at each other, uncertain how to begin. It was Harry who made the first move, pulling his jumper over his head and stripping off his jeans. Bill and Fleur followed, undressing in the moonlight, both watching Harry.  
  
Harry grinned at them, combing his fingers through his hair as if nervous. "Did you both know about…?"  
  
"Yes," Bill told him, stepping forward and taking his hand. He tugged Harry toward the bed, and looked over his shoulder to where Fleur was standing. "Don't worry about that now."  
  
Harry stretched out on the bed, and Bill and Fleur sat on either side of him, looking at each other. Bill wondered what Fleur was thinking, and whether or not they would regret this later. Would it be awkward, or difficult? It had sounded exciting in the abstract, but now that they were here, he wasn't so sure. Could he bear to see her with someone else?  
  
Fleur leaned across Harry to kiss him, then took his hand and placed it on Harry's chest. Bill smiled against her lips.  
  
Things proceeded much more naturally than Bill would have expected. Harry was willing to be the passive and pliant one, and they both took turns teasing and caressing him with fingers and lips, bringing him close to the edge but pulling away again, neither of them willing to claim a victory. Bill found himself fascinated by Harry's expressions when his fingers slid into Fleur for the first time, by the way he bit his lip when he was holding back, by the sounds he made when one of them touched him someplace new. Bill had known in theory that Harry was a virgin, but it wasn't until this moment that he really understood what that meant, what Harry was giving them. It was far more erotic and intense than he'd dared to imagine.  
  
Bill wasn't sure when it had happened, but he and Fleur had come to a silent agreement that they would work together to make Harry come. When he finally did it was from both of their mouths on his cock, Fleur's lips stretched around the head while Bill's tongue flicked across Harry's balls, his fingers stroking the base of the shaft.   
  
Bill moved from Harry to Fleur, pressing his lips into the wet folds of her pussy with the taste of Harry's semen still on his lips. Fleur gasped and let her thighs fall apart, and a moment later, Bill felt a warm mouth enclose his cock. It was a moment before he realized it wasn't Fleur, and he groaned at the very idea of Harry's mouth on him. Harry's technique was nothing like Fleur's, but Bill didn't mind.   
  
And he liked it even more when she began whispering instructions to Harry, telling him to go slower, relax his throat, and use his hands to make up the difference on the shaft. Bill felt himself getting close a bit too quickly, so he grasped a handful of Harry's hair and pulled his head back, then shifted out of the way. Before Harry had a chance to complain, Bill pushed him face first between Fleur's thighs.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, staring down at a sight he apparently hadn't seen from this angle before.  
  
"Look how wet she is," Bill whispered, stretching out beside Harry and stroking a hand down his spine. "And she tastes amazing."  
  
He watched Harry lean forward and swipe his tongue over Fleur's pussy. Fleur's head popped up to give Bill a quizzical look, and he winked at her.  
  
"Not like that," Bill whispered, shifting closer to Harry. "Go slowly. Little flicks of your tongue at first, barely touching her."   
  
Harry proved to be a quick learner, and was only slightly distracted by Bill's kisses and licks down his spine. By the time Bill crouched behind Harry and pried his arse cheeks apart, Harry didn't seem to need any more instruction. Harry made a sound of surprise at the sensation of Bill's tongue flicking against his arsehole, and it went straight to Bill's aching cock. He swirled his tongue around the tight hole, imagining that Harry was doing the same thing to Fleur's clit with every move, and finding the idea unbearably erotic.   
  
Fleur's pants turned to high-pitched whines, a sign Bill was quite familiar with. "She needs you inside her," he told Harry as he slid up his back. "And I want to be inside you."  
  
Harry tensed beneath him. "Won't it hurt?"  
  
"There are spells," Fleur said, reaching down to pull Harry closer. "Bill is very gentle, I promise."  
  
Harry stared down at her. "Is it all right if we… I mean, shouldn't we use something?"  
  
"There are spells for that as well," she said, straining her neck up to kiss him. She groaned against his lips. "Oh, you smell like me." She reached down between them and guided Harry's cock into her, grinning over his shoulder at Bill.  
  
"Oh, god," Harry said, panting.  
  
"Wait for me, now," Bill said, fumbling for his wand. He cast two spells on Harry, one for lubrication and one for relaxation, and then pressed the tip of his cock against Harry's hole. "Be still," Bill told him, "and just relax. This shouldn't hurt."  
  
Harry sucked in a breath as Bill pressed into him, but he didn't seem tense. "It feels weird," he said at last.  
  
"Just wait," Bill told him. "Now move with me, back a little…" He pulled out of Harry, tugging Harry's hips with him, and then pushed forward again. "Like that… yeah…"  
  
They managed to establish a rhythm, and though it was awkward, they all seemed to like it. Fleur's legs were wrapped around them both and she was working her clit with her fingers, her head thrown back against the pillow. Harry was gasping, seemingly overwhelmed by sensation from both sides, and Bill was having a hard time holding back.  
  
After a few minutes, he couldn't stand it any longer and dug his fingers into Harry's hips, gritting out, "I'm gonna…" before losing the ability to speak altogether. He finished with a few quick thrusts into Harry's arse, startled at the intensity of it. He pulled out of Harry and cleaned them both off with a wave of his wand, then settled in to watch.  
  
But Fleur had decided it was time to take charge, and she rolled Harry onto his back before straddling him and impaling herself on his cock again. Bill found he couldn't just watch, so he moved to press against her back, where he could kiss her neck and twist her clit between his fingers the way she liked it while she rode Harry fast and hard.  
  
Harry seemed fascinated by the sight of her thrashing above him, so much that he managed to last long enough for her to come. She cried out and melted against Bill, who physically kept her hips moving enough to help Harry finish as well.   
  
They stayed like that for several minutes, Fleur and Harry panting, and Bill stroking both of them, his hands sliding between them and over them, wondering how the hell he'd been lucky enough to experience this. At last, they settled down on the bed, Harry in the middle, and didn't speak for a while.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Fleur said at last, yawning.  
  
"Indeed," Bill replied, tugging a blanket over the three of them.  
  
"So who won?" Harry asked.  
  
Bill and Fleur stared at each other across his chest. "What?" Bill asked.  
  
"I got the feeling it was some sort of contest," Harry said. His eyes were closed, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "So who won?"  
  
"I do not know what you are talking of," Fleur said, winking at Bill.  
  
"No idea," Bill said, winking back. "Where'd you ever get a crazy notion like that?"   
  


* * *

  
  


_fin_


End file.
